pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vaporeon
/ |dexsinnoh= |dexunova= |dexcokalos=078 |dexalola= / |dexgalar=197 |evofrom=Eevee |gen=Generation I |species=Bubble Jet Pokémon |egg1=Field |body=08 |type=Water |imheight=1.0 m |metheight=3'03" |imweight=29.0 kg |metweight=63.9 lbs. |ability=Water Absorb |dw=Hydration |color=Blue |male=87.5 |evo= }} Vaporeon (Japanese: シャワーズ Shawaazu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Vaporeon shares physical traits with aquatic animals and land creatures in appearance. Vaporeon's body is light-blue with a white ruff around its neck. Vaporeon has cream-yellowish ears-like fins made of webbing on both sides of its head along with a third on the top. Vaporeon has blue ridges that run down the length of its spine and on to its tail-fin. The tail resembles that of a fish. Vaporeon's molecular structure is close to water, and its body glitters when sunlight hits at certain angles because of it. It has a graceful, slender body shape, further adapting it to aquatic regions so it could swim faster. Its face is feline in structure, with a short muzzle and a small, triangular nose. Vaporeon is the result of an Eevee's exposure to the radiation of a Water Stone. Natural abilities Vaporeon has the ability Water Absorb. This allows Vaporeon to absorb any -type moves and heal themselves. Vaporeon is highly adapted to aquatic life. Unlike its pre-evolution, it has the ability to breathe underwater. Vaporeon has the power to melt into water and disappear, and is shown to be able to manipulate water molecules. In Black and White, Vaporeon has the Hydration ability if it's caught in the Dream World. It can detect moisture and water with its light-blue fin. If the fin jitters around, this indicates rain is coming. Evolution Vaporeon is one of Eevee's evolutions that is caused by being exposed to a Water Stone. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= 1 |Helping Hand|—|—|20|Normal|Status}} 1 |[[Tackle]]|50|100|35|Normal|Physical}} 1 |Tail Whip|—|100|30|Normal|Status}} 5 |[[Sand-Attack]]|—|100|15|Ground|Status}} 9 |'Water Gun'|40|100|25|Water|Special}} 13 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal|Physical}} 17 |'Water Pulse'|60|100|20|Water|Special}} 21 |Aurora Beam|65|100|20|Ice|Special}} 25 |Aqua Ring|—|—|20|Water|Status}} 29 |Acid Armor|—|—|40|Poison|Status}} 33 |[[Haze]]|—|—|30|Ice|Status}} 37 |'Muddy Water'|95|85|10|Water|Special}} 41 |Last Resort|140|100|5|Normal|Physical}} 45 |'Hydro Pump'|120|80|5|Water|Special}} N/A |[[Bite]]|60|100|25|Dark|Physical}} |-| Generation IV= 1 |[[Tackle]]|35|95|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|3}} 1 |Tail Whip|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cute|2}} 1 |Helping Hand|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Smart|1}} 8 |[[Sand-Attack]]|—|100|15|Ground|Status|Cute|2}} 15 |'Water Gun'|40|100|25|Water|Special|Cute|3}} 22 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal|Physical|Cool|2}} 29 |[[Bite]]|60|100|25|Dark|Physical|Tough|3}} 36 |Aurora Beam|65|100|20|Ice|Special|Beauty|2}} 43 |Aqua Ring|—|—|20|Water|Status|Beauty|0}} 50 |Last Resort|130|100|5|Normal|Physical|Cute|0}} 57 |[[Haze]]|—|—|30|Ice|Status|Beauty|2}} 64 |Acid Armor|—|—|40|Poison|Status|Tough|0}} 71 |'Hydro Pump'|120|80|5|Water|Special|Beauty|2}} 78 |'Muddy Water'|95|85|10|Water|Special|Tough|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= 1 |[[Tackle]]|35|95|35|Normal}} 1 |Tail Whip|—|100|30|Normal}} 1 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal}} 1 |'Water Gun'|40|100|25|Water}} 8 |[[Sand-Attack]]|—|100|15|Normal}} 16 |'Water Gun'|40|100|25|Water}} 23 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal}} 30 |[[Bite]]|60|100|25|Normal}} 36 |Aurora Beam|65|100|20|Ice}} 42 |[[Haze]]|—|—|30|Ice}} 47 |Acid Armor|—|—|40|Poison}} 52 |'Hydro Pump'|120|80|5|Water}} *42 |[[Mist]]|—|—|30|Ice}} *Note - In Pokemon Yellow, Vaporeon can only learn Mist if it reaches the correct level in Pokémon Day Care. This is due to Generation I Pokemon not being able to learn two moves at the same level when leveled up outside of the Pokemon Daycare. TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |'Whirlpool'|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Zangoose, Absol, Lucario|—|—|5|Fighting|Status|Cool|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Battle animation sprites Appearances Anime Vaporeon first appeared in The Battling Eevee Brothers, under the ownership of Rainer. Vaporeon was also seen under the ownership of one the Kimono Sisters in Trouble's Brewing and Espeon, Not Included. *Exam instructor's Vaporeon *Rainer's Vaporeon (anime) *Fergus' Vaporeon *Vaporeontwo *Sumomo's Vaporeon *Lola's Vaporeon *Galea's Vaporeon *Ursula's Vaporeon *Virgil's Vaporeon *Vaporeon (BW137) *Vaporeon (Eevee & Friends) *Vaporeon (SM065) Trivia *Vaporeon has the highest HP of all the Eeveelutions. *Vaporeon is the largest and slowest of all the Eeveelutions. *Vaporeon is the only Eeveelution that doesn't have three syllables in its name (excluding its pre-evolution, Eevee). Instead, Vaporeon has four. *Vaporeon's sprite in Red and Green is strangely different from its normal design. It is shown with bigger frills at the sides of its head, skinnier tail fins, a tooth hanging from its mouth, a tiny fin-crest on its back and smaller fins at the back of its legs. *In Pokémon GO, Vaporeon is one of the few Pokémon that can have a CP of 3000 or more that is not a Mythical or Legendary. ** It is also one of the 7 that isn't a Pseudo-Legendary or Semi Pseudo-Legendary. Origin Like all Eeveelutions, Vaporeon has primarily traits of cats and foxes but also has traits of mermaids. As it resembles and has been referred to as a mermaid, it is possible that Vaporeon is also based on the Merlion, a mythological creature with the head of a lion and the body of a fish. Etymology Vaporeon's name comes from the words vapor and eon. Also, its Japanese name, Shawaazu, is a pun on 'showers' as in the rain, like Jolteon and Flareon. Names in other languages *'English, Italian and Spainish': Vaporeon *'French: '''Aquali *'German: Aquana *'''Chinese: 水伊布 / 水伊貝 (HK) / 水精靈 (Taiwan) *'Korean:' 샤미드 Gallery 134Vaporeon OS anime.png 134Vaporeon OS anime 2.png 134Vaporeon AG anime.png 134Vaporeon AG anime 2.png 134Vaporeon BW anime.png 134Vaporeon Dream.png 134Vaporeon Pokemon Stadium.png 134Vaporeon Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness.png 134Vaporeon Pokemon PokéPark.png 134Vaporeon LGPE.png 134Vaporeon Pokémon HOME.png 134Vaporeon Pokemon Conquest.png Vaporeon-GO.png Vaporeon GO Shiny.png ca:Vaporeon Category:Eeveelution Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Mammal Pokémon